Dwight Parker
'''Dwight Parker '''is an former antagonist and main character in ''The Walking School, ''serving as the secondary antagonist of season six and most of season seven but redeemed himself in the final part of season seven and became a main character. He was the boyfriend later husband of Sherry Lista, personal enemy of Daryl Dixon and high-ranking member of the Saviors, acting as Negan's enforcer and one of his top lieutenants. However after realizing living under Negan's thumb wasn't worth it, he befriended Rick Grimes and his group and went against Negan until his eventual redemption. Personality Dwight Parker is a brave, highly intelligent and caring person who is a strong and determined student and a loving husband towards his wife, Sherry. Dwight is introduced as extremely protective over Sherry and her sister, Tina Lindsey, and a cruel bully who is fanatically loyal to the Saviors. He also developed a personal vandetta against Daryl Dixon, showing little remorse in his heinous actions and was willing to fulfill Negan Morgan's wishes. In spite of his cruel side, Dwight is loyal to the Saviors only for the purpose of protecting Sherry and Tina and secretly despises his criminal life under Negan's thumb. Realizing that serving Negan isn't worth it, Dwight joins up with Rick Grimes and his group to work against the Saviors, showing regret for his cruel actions against them and reveals his hatred toward Negan. He is dedicated to protect Sherry and her family as well as his own against Negan during the war, helping Rick achieve a majority of victories against the Saviors by passing valuable information and shows no remorse for his former allies getting harmed and potentially fatally injured because of him. Dwight also seeks forgiveness from his newfound allies and wishes to become friends with them, realizing what good people they were and admits he was an extreme jerk for poorly treating them initially. Biography Appearance Victims Relationships Sherry Lista Tina Lindsey Negan Morgan Daryl Dixon Dwight and Daryl were personal archenemies, with Dwight showing a great amount of hatred for Daryl for being a member of Rick's group and for having a romantic relationship with Tina, Sherry's sister, whom Dwight is protective over as he considers her family and believes Daryl will only hurt her. Over time, Dwight and Daryl had developed a violent, hostile rivalry with one another. Dwight singles out Daryl as an enemy and threat out of all of Rick's group, with Daryl doing the same to Dwight out of the Saviors gang. Dwight often gets into fights with Daryl and taunts him, even stealing his motorcycle much to Daryl's anger. After realizing what Dwight had been through and his overprotectiveness of Sherry and Tina, Daryl tells Dwight that he understands why he is like this. Despite this, they are still enemies and indeed hate each other, despite Sherry telling Dwight to leave Daryl alone. When Daryl was attacked and taken prisoner by Negan, Dwight was left in charge of psychologically torturing him in an attempt to break him into sevitude. Dwight took joy in torturing Daryl Simon Philips Laura Register Rosita Espinosa Eugene Porter Michonne Gurira Emmett Carson Gordon Michaels Rick Grimes Tara Chambler Denise Cloyd Quotes Category:Main Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:Criminals Category:Reformed Category:Incarcerated Category:Finished School Category:Students Category:Bullies